


Collected background lore

by ValjarIII



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Addition to Lightning wind and sea and the Ignys works, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 18:23:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19025404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValjarIII/pseuds/ValjarIII
Summary: This is some background lore to my fics. Creation myth, history and more.





	Collected background lore

Creation myth of Calear (the species AU Yellow, Agna, comes from)

 

When all was not yet made, there was only the infinite ocean. In it Aijianna, a shapeless, formless, singular consciousness. (She her/they them -depending on the lore).    
This consciousness sang. For no known reason and from this song a realm, a dimension was made - the L'Aijini realm's heart HAANIL.  Further singing made beings, that were only made of notes, melodies, frequencies. The Aijini. All were equal. One and yet unique.    
The more was made the more triumphant and glorious the song of Aijianna became, the more was made. Until it culminated in three beings in their image.    
Three consciousnesses (deities):    
Aretho   
Arethaya   
Aimaraijia.   
Which one is the oldest no one knows, for time was not yet made.

 

Aretho was incomplete yet. Her power still dormant for her time had yet to come.    
Aretthaya is the goddess of light. But in the infinite ocean her unique energy frequency was powerless and so they were weak.    
Aimaraijia was whole. They belonged in the infinite ocean and sang and created with Aijianna.    
Aretho made new things all the time and seeing Arethaya like this gave birth to compassion and Aretho sang. The song was heavy and and suddenly there WAS something in the infinite ocean! A massive rock. Suspended in the infinite for physics were not yet. But it was incomplete.    
So Aretho sang further. Suddenly the infinite ocean split around the rock. Void was there.    
Aretho who was still spirit, entered the void and her voice changed. The void expanded, energy flung to all sides. The rock came alive from the energy of Aretho. But it was barren and desolate and so her song changed again. The void was filled. With a buzzing aura. Spira.    
Her energy made heat, motion, meeting points between [infinite] ocean and the primordial land.    
And finally life.

All forms of life just sprung to existence, growing into different forms, coming, going.    
It gained form as the nature of Aretho changed. The first GALATHA (exhale)  was done.    
Unnoticed, Aretho changed. Aretho BECAME. Took form. Aretho formed lovingly new life and eventually, Arethaya found this new dimension and as they entered it, Arethaya's power came to life and Arethaya was healed and whole.    
Life boomed and Aretho sang again. Now life formed in them. And they became MOTHER. To beings in her image. CALEAR.   
As her creation was, and she had become MAGNA MATER, a longing befell her heart and Aretho tried to get to HAANIL, but couldn't. She had given birth to a new form of breath. Torn, she mused on what to do and how to decide. Through her creation, duality was born.    
And she saw that the children of SPIRA could not let the water in, lest they would split from their form into restless wandering.    
And so MAGNA MATER made her sacrifice. She decided for her creation and let her changes be permanent. 

She found that letting the water in and through caused her pain and was just no longer possible and so from this on, she would use her massive, strong form to protect SPIRA from the elements. From that moment, whenever water rose over MAGNA MATER the relentless cycle of GALATHA and GALAGHA (exhale) would melt into the static singularity of GALAHAEN. There, her breath was safe. So, the first diver was born.    
And so death came. Creations of hers wandering off into  the water, just to be violently split. And so MAGNA MATER taught. And through learning and teaching, the old art was born. Her children could now swim and dive the waters safely and also she had found the strength to attempt the journey to HAANIL. So she did and became the bridge between worlds. But every time she dove beyond the dimension, cold covered the new world and so MAGNA MATER gave living fire and an eternal home carved in the eternal cliffs - CALEA.    
She gave them time. They measured time by MAGNA MATERs breath. Between leaving and returning. Eventually, 13 of these GALAHAENs became one year. And so every year, she breathes in all the souls to return to HAANIL and takes on the journey. 7 cycles to HAANIL, 7 in HAANIL and 7 back again. With new souls ready to enter the incarnation chain.

 

Over many eons, CALEA became a massive civilization and MAGNA MATER chose one of her daughters as her Representant In Charge, aka the empress and vanished for unknown reason and places.    
Sexual dimorphism became stronger and times changed. Conflicts arose and were fought out.    
  
Something dangerous arose from duality and so, Aretho made a perfect copy of herself in the infinite. She sent the copy out to search a place among all the dimensions created by the massive bang her first breath's energy had set free.    
ARETEA, her twin and daughter. And so, infinity and eternity became two different things. ARETHEA would be the goddess of eternity and its house, STANAVARA.   
ARETHO was the goddess of infinity and its house PEREIGINA (g mute. A bit like a soft j).    
And so history passed, until MAGNA MATER returned as  the first and only child empress, ending the era Ebenera. In the shape of a 4 year old, she claimed the throne and reformed the empire. Stopping all colonization, freeing the colonies and overhauled the law systems.    
Over the eons, she grew up into the beloved MAGNA MATER we know today, who had the appearance of an around 60yr old, 15ft(~4.50m), muscular woman.


End file.
